Miss Swan
by Abigail Sykes
Summary: Regina cannot find a way to relieve her stress. She searches for techniques and stumbles upon the idea of cathartic spanking, specifically Miss Swan's page. What will happen when she submits an application? Eventual SwanQueen Story involves the consensual spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is a new story idea I have been working on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **Also, this story will include consensual spanking of an adult. If you don't like, please don't read. Trigger warning for mention of rape in this chapter. It is not explicit at all, but it is mentioned.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Well, maybe if you used the thing that you're supposed to have in your head, this would not be an issue. I cannot deal with this, figure it out yourself!" Regina slammed the phone down and clasped her hands in front of her before resting them on her desk. She lowered her head to her hands and groaned. For the last month and a half, the mayor had been dealing with dumb questions and requests by the constituents of small town Storybrooke. Her head pounded and all she wanted was to go home, get into a hot bath, and have a large (or several) glasses of wine. She glanced at the clock and decided she could go home a little early today.

She packed up her tote bag with her laptop and a few files she wanted to look over that evening and headed out of the door. Her secretary said goodnight and Regina didn't even respond, eager to go home and finally relax.

The Mercedes pulled up to the mansion and she quickly went inside and kicked off her heals, not even bothering to put them away. She threw her bag down next to it and after locking the front door, she made her way into the kitchen to get a bottle of her favorite wine. She uncorked it, grabbed a glass, and went up to her bedroom. After drawing a steaming hot bath and adding some lavender oil, she undressed and climbed in. She closed her eyes and moaned as her skin got used to the scorching water. She took a large swig of the wine and swirled it around her mouth finally relaxing for the first time.

She stayed in the bath until the water was too cold to be comfortable. She took the last sip of her glass before stepping out and wrapping herself in a large, soft towel. She quickly got dressed in her silk pajamas before going downstairs to get her tote bag and heals. After depositing her heals into her closet on the shoe rack, she slipped into bed with her bag. After working for a little while, her headache returned, along with her frustration.

She had been feeling like this for a while now. She just could not relax for longer than a few short moments and when those moments were done, she went right back to her stress. She put the file down, opened her laptop, and pulled up the browser. She searched for relaxation techniques and snickered at the results. She didn't have time nor the interest in doing any of the activities: yoga, running, deep breathing exercises. She clicked back and went to the next result, a forum. She read this woman's story. It seemed very similar to her own. The lady was an attorney with long work hours, no significant other, and seemed to be a hard ass. She read the comments and one caught her eye: "Have a good cry. It seems embarrassing, but do it by yourself, nobody ever has to know. It really helps. Trust me."

She didn't want to cry. It was embarrassing and beneath her. She was never allowed to cry as a child. She closed her laptop and put the files back into her bag. She then turned off the lights and tucked herself under the warm, thick blankets.

She tossed and turned for the next few hours as she tried to get some rest. She groaned as she realized it was going to be another sleepless night. She rolled over, turned on the bedside lamp, and grabbed her laptop. When she opened the computer, the forum came back up. She reread the answers and only because she was too tired and stressed to think straight, she decided to give crying a shot.

She put the laptop on the bed next to her and willed herself to cry. When that didn't work, she thought of any sad memory or thought she could. She thought about her childhood and her horrible mother. She thought about her ex-husband and how he raped her for years. She even tried thinking of dead horses. Nothing worked.

She yelled in frustration, grabbed the first thing she could, and threw is across the room. Luckily, it was a pillow and not her laptop.

She picked the laptop back up and opened the browser again. She opened a new tab and searched for cathartic crying. She clicked around and read everything she could. She wanted to become an expert on the subject. She continued reading until she came upon an interesting link titled "catharsis spanking." She paused before clicking it. She wasn't really considering it, she was just curious, at least that was what she was telling herself.

She spent the next several hours reading everything there was to know about cathartic spanking. She read every description and testimony, and looked at many photos. She was a mixture appalled at what she saw and mesmerized. "What is wrong with me. Why am I seriously considering this?" She said out loud. _"Maybe its because I haven't slept well in over a month and I am getting desperate. Oh God, I really just said I was desperate,"_ she thought.

She opened a new tab and googled "cathartic spanking Maine" just to see what would come up. She clicked on the first link entitled "Miss Emma" and looked at the her bio. After reading about her and making sure that she was not into BDSM or anything of that nature (because she knew that wasn't for her), she looked at the different options. There was punishment, domestic discipline, life coaching, and cathartic therapy.

Regina clicked on the cathartic therapy and read the description.

"Don't think that because its cathartic that this won't be a real spanking. This spanking will hurt and you will cry. At the end of the session, you will feel relaxed and stress free."

 _"_ _This really seems like what I need."_ Regina thought, _"What the hell am I thinking?! This is crazy! I am crazy! I am not going to let some random person spank me!"_ She put the laptop down and tried again to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day at the office, Regina tried to get work done, but all she could think of was Miss Emma and getting the release that she needed. She went back onto the website and read the description again "you will feel relaxed and stress free." God what she would do to feel that way. _"What the hell? Filling out an application won't do any harm. I never have to send it in."_ She clicked on the application and read over the questions, quickly filling out the demographic ones at the top. As she kept going, it got harder and harder.

"What is your favorite spanking position?"

"What implements would you like me to use?"

"What implements would you not like me to use?"

"What kind of hit do you like? Thuddy or stingy?

"Would you like any other kind of punishment during the session including but not limited to corner time and scolding? (Remember I am not a call girl or prostitute. There will be no penetration or other sexual acts during punishment or as punishment.)"

"How much skin do you want to reveal during the session? Remove pants, remove pants and underwear, or remove all clothing?"

The last question took her by surprise though: "Why do you want to be spanked?"

She thought long and hard and finally wrote her answer.

"Cathartic spanking was a concept that I stumbled upon when researching techniques to relieve myself of the stress in my daily life. I am a successful woman in power and oftentimes have to take care of everything for everyone. Although I usually handle this quite well, for the last couple of months, I have not been. I wish for once someone would take care of me and help me with my problems instead."

This answer really surprised her. She didn't even realize that she felt this way until she let it all pour out of her. She also couldn't believe that she was being vulnerable and putting all of this out there for some stranger.

There were over 100 questions and before she knew it, Regina had filled out all of them. She contemplated submitting it and realized that even if she did, the chances that this woman would accept her were slim. Before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed submit.

Regina tried not to think about it for the rest of the day and focus on work, but found it hard as she refreshed her email constantly. When the clock struck five, she packed up her bag, got into her Mercedes, and drove home.

She tried to relax as she made herself dinner and attempted to watch the news, but quickly realized that it would be impossible. She decided to get ready for bed early and try to actually sleep that night.

When she was in bed and just about to turn off the light, she checked her email one last time. She had a new message from MsEmma gmail . com. The subject line said "You've been approved."

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed! I just have a general outline for this story, so if anyone has any ideas, please message me or leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the comments, follows, and favorites! I am so glad you all enjoyed! The disclaimer and warnings are the same as the first chapter/the summary. Enjoy!**

The next day at work, Regina reread the email for the hundredth time.

"Congratulations. You've been approved for a session with Miss Swan. Before you commit to a time and type of session, Miss Swan requires a phone conference to further discuss your preferences. Please respond to this email at your earliest convenience to schedule."

This email made Regina a little calmer. Because of the formality of the email, Regina was able to treat this like a business deal. In the back of her mind though, she realized there was more.

She responded back to the email stating her availabilities for the rest of the week and tried to get back to work.

She glanced back at her email and refreshed the page to see a new message from Miss Swan.

"Hello Regina,

I am very eager to talk with you. You seem like the perfect candidate for my services. I have looked at the times you have available and will be calling you tonight at 7 PM.

I have two rules for the phone conversation and they are as follows:

No recording of the conversation of any kind.

Be completely open and honest with me. I know that it may be embarrassing or difficult to talk about some this, but it is a necessity that I get all of the information that I need to ensure both your safety and your satisfaction with the session.

Again, I look forward to talking to you,

Miss Swan"

* * *

It was 6:45 PM and Regina was in her office trying to relax. She felt like she was having a panic attack. She was regretting her decision. _"I don't even need to answer the phone."_ She thought. _"I cannot do that. This is this woman's livelihood. Everything will be okay. It is just a phone call. This does not signify a commitment."_

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She glanced at the clock. It was exactly 7 PM. She was already liking this woman for her punctuality. Taking a deep breath, Regina answered the phone, "Regina Mills."

"Hello Regina," a soft, smooth voice said. It instantly made Regina a little calmer although she wasn't sure why.

"Hello, Miss Swan, I assume."

"Yes. How are you this evening?"

"To be honest, I've been better. I have been very stressed recently and my nerves tonight are not helping. How are you?" Regina was not sure why she was telling this random woman her feelings. This was abnormal for her, but this woman was just already so easy to talk to.

"I am well, thank you. I am sorry that you are not doing so well. Let's see what we can do about that. As for being nervous, that is completely normal. This is an intimate circumstance and very different from what society deems as normal, but please know that it is perfectly normal to need this." Regina took a breath. This woman was so reassuring and made her much more comfortable with the idea of the conversation ahead. "I have your application in front of me and let me also say that there are many people in positions similar to yours, politicians, doctors, and other areas of high stress and high responsibility, that need this. All day, everyday, you take care of people and handle situations for others. It is only natural to sometimes want someone to help you handle your issues."

"That is exactly the way I feel. I feel as though I shouldn't need this. I feel as though as an adult, this is strange and abnormal, but I just need the stress relief and I am not sure where else to go." Regina sighed. She could feel tears brimming her eyes and she tried her best to hold them in.

"I understand that completely. I have new clients all the time, especially those new to spanking, that feel the same way. Every one of them have regretted not coming to me sooner after the first session." Miss Swan replied. Regina made the mental decision to at least try this once regardless of her fears. Miss Swan continued, "to make sure that the session is beneficial to you, I am going to ask some followup questions. Okay?"

"S-sure." Regina replied, suddenly nervous again.

"Don't be nervous, Regina. This is my profession. Think of these questions similarly to how you would think of intimate questions a doctor is asking."

Regina took a deep breath. "Okay."

"First, you stated that you tend to have a high pain tolerance; however, the pain from a spanking is very different from other pain that you may have felt before. You also said that you would not need a warmup. Would you consider having a warmup for the first session so you can see your true pain tolerance with spanking?"

"Umm. S-sure." Regina stuttered.

"You also said that you were unsure of the amount of clothing you would like to remove for the session. I recommend removal of the pants and underwear for a catharsis spanking. A bare bottom spanking is the best for that type of session."

Regina cringed at the word "spanking," but still answered. "Well you are the expert in this situation. So whatever you think is appropriate."

"Alright, you also said that you were unsure about implements. For the warmup, especially your first time, it will be a bare hand on your bare bottom. I can use only my hand if you would like or I can try a variety of different implements. I am sure that you have extensively searched my website and have seen some of the ones I have." Miss Swan paused to give Regina time to respond.

After a few moments, Regina replied, "I am not sure," in a quiet tone.

"Well, before calling you, I prepared a generic blueprint for your session. Obviously, I will have to revise it a little based upon your answers, but would you like to hear some of it. I will not share everything as some surprise is beneficial."

"Umm. Yes." Regina responded.

"If you do not want any of what I say done to you, please speak up. This is 100% consensual. If you say no to anything I say, it will not be done. Everything done that I do not tell you about will also be in compliance with your terms."

Regina took a breath at this, "Okay."

"I would start off the session with a face to face conversation. Then when we are both ready, I would tell you to remove your pants. I would settle you over my lap and pull down your underwear to the middle of your thighs. This gives you some privacy. I will warm up your bottom with my hand. It would start with light strokes. These will not hurt. It will gradually get harder and harder. I will cover your entire bottom and the top of your thighs. This will continue until I feel you're warmed up. There is not a set amount. I will then spank you with a wooden spoon, also on your bare bottom, followed by the hairbrush, then the wooden paddle, and finally the belt. I will use my hand and the wooden spoon the most. I am only planning on using the rest a little to let you see what they feel like. I will then pull your underwear back up and when you are ready, you will stand up, get dressed, and we will talk a little more before you leave."

Regina didn't respond. They stayed silent for a few moments so that Regina could think about what was just said.

After a few more moments, Miss Swan said, "Do you have any questions, Regina?"

After a pause, Regina said, "Why are you allowing me privacy?"

"This is your first session and you are nervous and embarrassed already. I do not intend to embarrass you. That is not beneficial. We need to trust each other. I am not a dominatrix or master and you are not a submissive or slave. That is not what I do. Some of my clients like to remove all of their clothing for a session, but it is not to embarrass them, it is to make them feel more connected to the spanking in order to benefit them."

Regina paused again processing the answer. She felt more at ease knowing that everything that would be done would be her decision and to benefit her.

"Any other questions, Regina, before we set up an appointment if you would like to proceed?"

After a moment of thinking, Regina blurted, "How much will this hurt?"

Miss Swan did not laugh at her as she thought she would, "I am not going to lie to you, spankings hurt. You will leave me with a very sore bottom and it will most likely be hard to sit for a few days, especially after the first session. You will cry. You will most likely kick. You may even scream." Regina started to get nervous again. Miss Swan continued, "but, at the end, after all the crying, you will feel calm and your stress will be relieved. This is because of the endorphins released. The next several days, every time you feel the heat in your bottom, you will be brought back to the spanking. This will also cause an endorphin release and you will feel calm, not as much as the first time though." After a pause, she continued, "Anything else?"

Regina thought about everything Miss Swan said and after a moment, she responded, "I would like to make an appointment, please."

 **AN: Thank you everyone for reading. Please leave a comment with any ideas you have for the upcoming chapters! Also, I may not be able to upload as frequently all the time, I was just excited about this new story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for, the first spanking!**

 **The same disclaimers from the first chapter apply here! Enjoy!**

It was two weeks later and Regina was getting ready to leave work, go home, shower, and make her way to the hotel that Miss Swan had booked. Anyone who saw her would think that there was nothing out of the ordinary occurring, as Regina had her stoic face painted on, but inside she was a mess of nerves.

She glanced at the clock one last time and realized that she would not be able to get any more work done this evening. She packed up her stuff and left for the day.

After showering, putting on a small amount of makeup, and getting dressed in her comfortable and loose slacks, she sat down on her bed. She debated not showing up to the appointment, but could almost hear her mother saying that she made a commitment and not showing would make her appear to be unreliable. "Mother, God, what would she think if she knew what I am planning to do?" Regina said out loud. She put her head in her hands. She decided that she just needed to leave so she would not overthink this anymore.

After locking the door, she got in the car and started the short drive to the hotel.

Regina got off the elevator at the second floor and made her way to room 205. Regina took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

* * *

A moment passed and suddenly the door opened. Standing in the doorway was who Regina presumed to be Miss Swan, but was not as Regina had pictured. The woman before her was about the same height as her with green eyes and long blonde hair that was perfectly styled in waves. Regina was surprised that she was instantly attracted to this woman, but blamed it on her nerves.

It seemed like many minutes had passed, but in fact was only a couple of seconds. "Regina? Hi, I am Miss Swan. Please come in." Miss Swan opened the door wider and moved to the side to allow Regina to enter.

The hotel room was fairly normal. It had a king sized bed, a couch, two lounge chairs, and a desk with a straight backed chair. "Please sit, lets talk for a few minutes."

Regina sat on one of the lounge chairs, but did not say anything. She kept her face schooled despite feeling nauseous from nerves. Miss Swan shut and locked the door before coming and sitting on the other lounge chair.

"I can tell you're nervous, Regina. Please don't be. I know that is better said than done, but take some deep breaths for me, please and try to relax." Regina did as she was told. This woman was instantly calming her, a skill even Regina did not possess. "I want to go over your session one more time, okay?"

Regina spoke for the first time, "Okay." It came out softer and more vulnerable than she expected, and instantly straightened up in discomfort.

Miss Swan scooted closer to the edge of her chair and placed a reassuring hand on Regina's knee, "Everything will be okay. I'm going to take care of you, alright."

Regina felt her heart flutter, but answered anyway, "Okay."

Miss Swan leaned back again and began, "After we finish this conversation, I am going to ask you to remove your pants. I will then turn on some music before sitting in the chair by the desk. You will place yourself over my lap and I will pull your underwear down and begin. For the first part of the session, I will be using my hand. I will continue for some time. The beginning will be more annoying than painful. This is a warmup. In the future, you may decide you don't want one, some of my clients don't. Then I will begin harder hits, still with my hand followed by the implements we have already discussed. When the session is over, I will pull your underwear back up, but you do not have to remove yourself from my lap until you are ready. Some of my clients lay over my lap for some time while I rub their back. It is completely up to you though. Whenever you're ready, you will get up, put your pants back on and then we will talk for a couple of minutes before you leave." Miss Swan paused, "Sound okay?"

Regina didn't respond. After a moment, Miss Swan continued, "I know you are scared, and I know that despite hearing the plan for the second time, this time it feels real because you are here. But, it really all will be okay. I am going to take care of you and at the end you will feel so much better."

There was another pause before Regina stated, "I'm ready."

Miss Swan nodded, "Okay, remove your pants for me please," before turning the stereo on to some music with a strong base and beat, but no words. Miss Swan then got the chair from the desk and placed it more in the center of the room.

When she turned around, Regina was standing there sheepishly, but trying to have a brave face, with no pants on. Miss Swan sat down and beckoned Regina forward. _"Well here goes nothing."_ Regina thought.

Miss Swan took her time repositioning Regina until she was bottom high over her lap. Regina put her hands flat on the floor to steady herself and tried to get a little more comfortable. A moment later, Miss Swan said, "Okay, Regina, here we go." Miss Swan pulled her underwear down and Regina cringed a little. She was beginning to get more embarrassed, but knew she was already in too deep to stop. She would just have to go through with it. She wanted to go through with it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the first spank. _"Oh,"_ Regina thought, _"That wasn't so bad. I can handle this."_ It was followed by a slap to the opposite side. This continued for several minutes. While it stung a little, Miss Swan was right, it was more annoying than anything. Regina was uncomfortable in the position she was in and her arms were getting tired. Her bottom didn't feel any worse than when it falls asleep on a long car ride. If anything, the spanking was only turning her on. She wasn't getting anything out of the experience besides embarrassment.

"How's it going, Regina?" Miss Swan said.

"It really does not feel like anything. This isn't helping at all." Regina replied.

"We are still very early in, Regina. It has only been five minutes into our 45. Your bottom isn't even bright pink yet and I plan to make it very red."

Regina felt herself get wet at this statement, _"I'm sick. How is the thought of a hard spanking turning me on? This is so embarrassing."_

Miss Swan continued, never missing a beat, "Would you like me to hurry up with the warmup and go a little harder? I wanted to take you slow for your first time, but we can speed it up if you would like."

Finally feeling back in control, Regina responded with an attitude, "That would be nice, Miss Swan."

This was followed by a very hard spank to both sides. Regina winced. "Regina, even though this is not a punishment spanking, I do not tolerate rudeness. Any more attitude from you and we will have a very different type of session."

This worried Regina. She began to feel even more embarrassed and scared, but calmed when she felt Miss Swan return to the annoying spanks from before. "I am going to speed up a little and go a little harder, okay?" Suddenly the music changed to a more fast beat song and the spanks came much more quickly. Not only were they faster, but harder too. After only a minute or two of this, Regina was squirming, trying to relieve the pain these spanks were causing. Miss Swan continued this for what felt like forever to Regina, but was really only about five minutes. By the time Miss Swan stopped, Regina was wincing at every stroke and wiggling a lot, but had not shed any tears.

"I am going to give each of the tops of your thighs 10 hard spanks. These will hurt. Okay?"

Regina gritted her teeth waiting. The spanks came rapid fire and felt like tiny beestings to her thighs. She screamed out, but still didn't cry.

"You took that all very well, Regina." Miss Swan said while rubbing Regina's bottom. She felt herself get even more wet at the intimate continuous contact. "I am going to start with the wooden spoon. Brace yourself because the implements will hurt much more than my hand."

Regina took a deep breath and readied herself for the first strike. *WHAP* She screamed out and kicked her legs. She couldn't control her yelps and whimpers, but refused to beg for the spanking to end, trying to hold as much composure as she could.

Miss Swan continued to let the spoon fall over both of her bottom cheeks and down to her thighs. She yelled out with every stroke. After about 20 strokes, the first cry came through. Regina continued kicking and screaming with every stroke, and still refused to beg. Miss Swan continued. About 15 strokes later, Regina was sobbing, laying limp over Miss Swan's lap, no longer kicking or screaming. Miss Swan continued, a little lighter, for an additional 15 strokes. Regina could feel herself calming at this point. She was no longer crying out in pain. Instead, she was softly hiccuping as tears fell down her face. She felt herself fall into a state she could only describe as daydreaming, but it was deeper than that. She was so entranced that she didn't even realize that the music had switched to a light classical and Miss Swan had switched back to her hand now giving her the light spanks that were similar to her warmup.

Miss Swan continued with her hand for about fifteen minutes before stopping to check in. In a soft and comforting voice she said, "Regina, how are you doing?"

Breathing deeply, Regina replied, "It hurts." She paused, tears still consistently streaming down her face, "really badly, but I am okay."

"Alright, I am going to sit here and rub your back until you're ready to get up." Miss Swan said, still recognizing that Regina was still in a sub zone.

Miss Swan sat rubbing Regina's back silently with the only noise being a combination of Regina's soft sniffles and the music in the background. This lasted for several minutes before Regina started to shift. "I think I'm ready to get up."

"Okay, Regina. Be careful. Get up slowly. You may be a little disoriented, similarly to how you'd feel after a massage." Miss Swan said, her voice still soft and comforting.

Regina slowly got up and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"I know this was very intense for you, so I am going to give you two options. We can either be finished with the session now or you can lay down on the bed for two spanks on either cheek with the hairbrush, the paddle, and the belt. These would be just to see how they feel and experience what may come in future sessions. You have already experienced the release that was the goal of today's session, so its really up to you."

Regina, who was still feeling groggy, asked if she could have a minute. Miss Swan nodded and went to the mini fridge in the room to get a water bottle for Regina. After opening it and handing it back to her to drink, she sat on the couch and waited for Regina to become ready to talk.

After a few minutes, Regina drank most of the water bottle and turned to Miss Swan. "I think I would like to try the other implements."

"Okay, Regina." Miss Swan said as she got up. She propped up some pillows and guided Regina over them so her bottom was high in the air.

"This is the hairbrush I'm going to use, okay?" Miss Swan showed her a solid, square, oak hairbrush before saying, "These implements will hurt, but I'm only giving you four total of each. You can handle this. Are you ready?"

Regina nodded, "Yes."

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! I know I ended it before the session was over. Do you guys want to see the rest of the session or continue with the plot? Either way, there will be plenty more! Please let me know what you thought or what should happen in future chapters!**


End file.
